Phobia
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Phobia- A persistent, irrational fear of a specific object, activity, or situation that leads to a compelling desire to avoid it…. Everyone has them, even the Shikon Miko. Drabbles.
1. Dendrophobia

**Phobia**

**WhisperingKage**

**Summary: Phobia- A persistent, irrational fear of a specific object, activity, or situation that leads to a compelling desire to avoid it…. Everyone has them, even the Shikon Miko.**

* * *

**Male: Youko Kurama**  
**Series: YuYu Hakusho**

* * *

**Dendrophobia - A fear of trees...**

* * *

In all honesty he should have expected this, the way she trembled as she clung to him, her small body pressed into his larger one as she buried her face in his back. He slim fingers curling in the back of his white shirt as she whimpered and tears gathered in her eyes, the scent of them and her fear wafting around him.

He knew she had been sacred by his beautiful death tree and he slightly regretted using it in her presence. Yet he had been angered, that foolish demon had dared to touch his precious treasure and he was not going to let the offense slip.

He was Youko Kurama he had a reputation to uphold.

With a sigh he detached her iron grip from his robes and turned to face her placing a pale dainty yet deadly clawed finger under her chin to make him look up at him. His deep golden eyes bore into her tearful blue ones and he lowered his head to place a gentle kiss on her pink lips.

He pulled back just lightly his breath fanning over her swollen lips as he gave a small fanged smirk. "Kagome these are just normal trees you've no need to fear." He chuckled as she stuck up her nose at him and tired to act indifferent.

"Youko, _nothing_ in your garden is _just_ normal." He bit back the prideful evil grin that wanted to spread across his face.

She was right.

_Nothing_ in his garden was normal.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm back, er well I have been writing just on other sites and accounts, but decided to come back here because its such a hassle to have so many e-mails and passwords to remember.T _T I hope you guys don't mind! I will stick to the guide lines of this site so my more..._mature_ stuff will still be over on A03, I hope you guys enjoy having me back on this account! Much love!**

**-Kage**


	2. Chronophobia

**Male: Sesshoumaru**  
**Series: InuYasha**

* * *

**Chronophobia - A fear of time…**

* * *

Small fragile shoulders slumped as they gazed down at the depts. Of the well, taking in the worn wood and the vines that crawled up the inside of it. Slim pale arms encased in her almost signature school girl uniform shirt wrapped around a slim waist her gaze not leaving the depts of the well.

Perfectly straight white teeth worried a plump pink lips as she scrunched her pert nose in thought. She was lost to the world around her and deeply engraved in her own. Had he been any other youkai she would have been dead by now. With an inaudible sigh he steeped closer his white robes flowing as he stood before her on the other side of the weld and cast a bored yet semi intrigued golden gaze to the depts the well.

He saw not what entranced her so, all he saw was the dirt bottom of the well yet he knew better the scent of magic was practically engraved into the old wood of the bone eaters well. The very same magic that wrapped around the small miko herself. He knew they held some connection though he knew not to which extent.

It irked him.

His mood semi foul he turned his gaze to the miko and opened perfectly sculpted lips. "Miko." She merely flicked her gaze up to him a false smile on her lips, her eyes hiding something that troubled her.

"Are you ever afraid of what changes will come with time?" Her words were low and he pondered them slightly.

Him afraid of time? With a light yet somehow elegant scoff his gaze bore into her.

"This Sesshomaru fears not that which he cannot control. You would be wise to do so as well. Time is servant to no one." He blinked as she smiled brilliantly up at him, reminding him of his ward.

"Thank you my lord." He merely nodded mutely and watched as she bounded off to no doubt find his half brother, what an odd human female.


	3. Arithmophobia

**Male: Gohan**  
**Series: Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Arithmophobia - A fear of numbers…**

* * *

Dark blue eyes narrowed at the small so called innocent numbers that stared back at her. She hated the evil things that glared back at her, they were mocking her she knew it. She could feel it in her very bones. Yet what was even worse was that she feared them just as much, just the thought of them struck fear into her.

As a human it was only natural for that fear to turn to hate.

Gohan sighed as he rubbed the back of his head an nervous chuckle escaping him as his fellow class mate glare at the sheet of simple, to him, math problems. He had agreed to help her with her math homework, simply because he was a nice guy and could never say no to someone.

Let alone the girl he had a crush on for the past six months. Of those six months he had seen her in class only a combined number of four months worth of days. While he knew her various illness were a lie, he would be able to smell the scent of them on her, he knew better then to pry into her personal life. If she wanted him to know the truth she would tell him, and how he wished she wanted him to know.

He pushed the thoughts away and instead focused on her as she worried her bottom lip with her white teeth making it turn red and swell lightly. How he wanted to kiss it. He flushed a bright red and shoved those thoughts away, far away and instead shifted in his seat next to her at the cafe. With a grunt he leaned over to point at problem one.

"Kagome you have to carry the six then divide the whole by two to get X." He smiled a she turned tearful blue eyes up at him and whimpered as she threw her hands on the table and rested her forehead on it. She let out a few more whimpers before tilting her head to look p at him.

"I hate math." He smiled and patted her head.

"There, there it's not that bad." He rubbed the back of his head as she glared up at him. Okay, for her maybe it was but that was why he was there.


	4. Papaphobia

**Papaphobia - An intense fear of the Roman catholic church…**

* * *

**Male: Alexander Anderson  
Series: Hellsing**

* * *

White teeth worried a pink plump lip as small hands fidgeted in her long flowing black robes and occasionally fingering the rosary beads that hung from her belt out of nervousness. A light sweat dusted her forehead as she fidgeted even more seeing the large looming church they were approaching. The tick robes and dress he was wearing didn't help any. She was garbed in the robes of a nun.

She had been somewhat forced to become one once the organization had found out about her powers. She had in lame man terms been drafted by the Iscariot Organization. In truth she had been kidnapped from her home and forced to become a nun and a warrior one at that. While she held no ill will towards the position itself or the religion she still did not like it.

Not one bit.

"Kagome." A low gruff voice caught her attention and she jumped lightly as a large tanned hand settled on her shoulder. She blushed light as she turned deep blue eyes to meet light green ones. She forced a smile at the man taking in his light blond hair, tan sin, the scar that ran across his cheek, and his constant stubble. He had been her only alley and friend since being transferred. He unlike the others did not look down on the Shinto religion, he didn't believe in it but he didn't bad moth it either.

She gave him a small smile as she fingered the beads hanging from her robes once more. "Alexander." He nodded his head at her and shifted closer, slowing his giant to match hers. He towered over her by almost two full heads. "All be will fine, we just have to check in and say a few prayers before we go out on our newest mission." She nodded her head.

"Oaky…" She trailed off as he sighed and gave her a small smile she knew he knew how much she disliked checking in at the main headquarters, which so happened to be in the largest church in the city. He had taken her under his wing so to speak and was devoted to showing her the true way. It did get annoying at times but overall he was a nice guy…unless faced with the undead. With a small smile her thoughts and mood in a better place she allowed him to lead her towards the looming church his hand on the small of her back.

With him by her side she knew she would be able to get through this, she just hoped it wasn't time for mass or they would be stuck there for hours.


	5. Genophobia

**Male: Tony Stark**  
**Series: Iron Man**

* * *

**Genophobia - A fear of sexual relations...**

* * *

Lightly tanned cheeks flushed red in embarrassment as dark blue eyes refused to meet smirking brown ones. With a sigh and a slight tremor of fear she pulled away from the man holding her flush to him. She nibbled her bottom lip feeling completely uncomfortable at the intimate position they were in.

It had stared out fine a simple session of fighting over the TV remote on one of his plush black leather couches. Somehow it had turned form an innocent game of keep away to something much more.

Something sexual and it made her toes curl.

And not in a good way.

It wasn't that he disgusted her, she was dating him for God's sake, he was handsome, rich, affectionate, caring …loving, and as he liked to put it Tony 'Fucking' Stark. But that right there was the problem, he had the libido of a rabbit in heat and she had one like a dead fish.

It wasn't she disliked sex, the few times he had coaxed her into it having sexual relations it had been good, awkward, but good. It was just the fact that the thought of being inmate made her sick to her stomach. It was irrational and unfounded but she Kagome Higurashi, the girlfriend of Tony Stark, was afraid of sex.

She felt horrid because she knew he could have anyone he wanted in his bed, yet he chose her and he was loyal to her. Something many thought he could never be. With ashamed blue eyes she tried to force herself to relax under him yet blinked as he sat up and pulled her into side and settled into the couch as he flipped on the TV.

"Tony?" She knew he had been aroused, she could feel it when he had lain on top of her and one glance at the tent in his pants confirmed that he was still turned on. He merely shot her a cocky grin and gave her a small kiss on the nose before turning back to the TV.

"Let's watch shark week." She smiled s she snuggled up next to him. The things he did for her made her heart swell and with a smile she curled into his side even more in love with him then before.

Maybe just maybe she would work up the courage to give him a hand job…


	6. Chaetophobia

**Male: Logan**  
**Series: X Men**

* * *

**Chaetophobia - A fear of hair…**

* * *

Pink lips smiled as they were ravaged by a pair of rough manly ones. A small heated gasp was torn from them as the teeth bit and nibbled a lightly tanned neck. Small dainty hands tangled in wild black locks as large rough calloused hands explored her own womanly body.

Tracing her curves through he skin tight yellow and blue suit.

_"Logan…"_ It was a low breathy whisper that sent shivers down the large males body, manly pride swelling in him as the woman in his arms mewled in his ear. He pressed her smaller curvier form into the wall, grinding into her to show her what she did to him.

Flushed cheeks burned as they felt the proof of what she did to the man ravaging her throat and pressing her into the cool wall of the training room. To think a sparring match would be taken his far. Then again everyone knew they had unresolved sexual tension.

It was time to resolve it.

With heated eyes she shoved her hands under his shirt and paled as she felt the dark black curls of hair that seemed to blanket him. She paled and pulled hands away as if seared by the insane amount of chest hair that she had felt. She pulled away and held a hand not her stomach as if sick.

"Oh God…" Dread settled in her as she watched him tear off his shirt and move closer. She darted away from him and ran out of the room without a another word.

Logan blinked she looked after Kagome completely confused as to why she would run away from him just when things were about to get even better. With a grumble he punched the wall, sexual tension turning to anger, not at her but at the fact that something had spooked her off, and stalked out of the room to hit the showers.

He needed a nice cold one before seeking out the small woman and to find out what had spooked her.


	7. Geumatophobia

**Male: Goku**  
**Series: Dragon Ball Z**

* * *

**Geumatophobia - A fear of taste…**

* * *

She scrunched up her nose as she watched her husband shovel food into his mouth like he was starving. He wasn't for she kept her man happy and fed like a proper blushing young bride. How he could eat all that and not care that all the tastes were mixing together was beyond her.

Then again he was an endless pit, a byproduct of being a Sayain.

She was just glad she didn't have to cook today, they had been invited to her cousin's cook out and since her cousin had know him since he was a boys he had all kinds of food ready. She had I fact had the whole ordeal catered, how she envied Bluma.

"Agoome!" She blinked at the horrid mispronunciation of her name and turned towards her husband and blinked. He looked like a hamster his cheeks stuffed with food as he called her name. With a sigh she grabbed a nearby napkin ad wiped his face free of the food that head somehow not made it into his mouth.

"Dear don't talk with your mouth full." Her tone was light and playful. He grinned as he quickly swallowed all the food in his mouth and grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah sorry but here try this!" She blinked as a small miniature octopus thing was shoved in her face by his chopsticks. She quickly pulled away and let out a low hiss as its beady eyes gazed into her, sending shivers down her spine.

"No!" She flushed as he gave her the puppy dog look but she shook her head, she hated eating anything she had never eaten before. The thought of it made her sick to her stomach. She dodged his hand as he tried to shove it in her mouth and glared at him.

Goku pouted as she stood up and glared down at him, he knew she had an aversion to trying new things, she was very particular about how things tasted but he knew she would love this…thing! Whatever it was it was so yummy and burst in your mouth when you chewed it! With a happy go lucky grin he stood up and approached her, the food held out before him like a peace offering.

"Try it please?" She glared at him as he approached and turned her head away from him her arms crossed over her chest. "Nope, nu-uh _not_ going to happen." She yelped as he mad e grab for her and glared at him as Bluma and the others laughed watching the newlywed couple bicker playfully over food.

Narrowed blue eyes glared at him. "Don't you dare." The threat hug in the air and he merely ignored it as he moved quickly and shoved the food in her mouth.

She paled as the taste exploded in her mouth and with a retching sound she spit it out and made faces at the taste still assaulted her taste buds. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and downed it once she was done she turned slightly watered eyes towards her husband and growled darkly. "You're going to regret that." With that she gave chase to him as he ran away from her laughing happily.


	8. Amaxophobia

**Male: Bruce Wayne**  
**Series: Batman Begins**

* * *

**Amaxophobia- Fear of riding in a car…**

* * *

She had heard the rumors all over town, they were all anyone one talked about. Gotham was a cut off from the main land and as such had a sense of exclusiveness. So any little thing that happened was usually gossiped about. Working in Wayne tower didn't help much, she loved her job it was the gossiping that got to her.

Yet for once she was glad she paid some attention to the gossip that floated around the cubicles. Otherwise she would have thought herself insane because really. What sane person would make up a crime fighting man dressed as a bat?

Her dark blue eyes peeked to her left and took in the stoic man as he focused on the task at hand. His face, what she could see of it from under the mask, was blank and his hands were on the steering wheel of the insanely pimped out car they were in. He had said nothing since he had saved her from the group of thugs and deposited her in the passenger seat of his car.

She herself was to busy biting her lip as they sped down the highways of the city, police sirens blaring as they gave chase to the 'vigilante' of Gotham, her hands clenched in her torn black skirt. Even if she wasn't busy trying not to freak out and have a panic attack at the erratic way he drove she doubted she would have known what to say.

So instead of dwelling on the fact that she was being rude, for her mother had raised her better then that, she clenched her eyes shut and let out a low whimpering moan as the street lamps flashed by insanely fast. In her head she repeated a small mantra.

'Don't throw up, for the love of god do _not_ throw up.'

Batman, secretly known as Bruce Wayne to a select few, cast a small worried glance at his worker, for he knew everyone who worked at Wayne tower, and frowned. He had come upon the scene while patrolling the streets and had been appalled and slightly angered that she was being attacked by a group of thugs and took swift action. She was known as 'smiley' in the tower because she was always smiling and doing whatever she could to make the day better for everyone.

She was dear to almost all who worked at Wayne tower, himself included, so after he had taken care of the thugs attempting t attack and rape her he turned on her to check her for injury. She was relatively fine her clothes were dirty and torn and she had a small bump on the back of head. So of course he was worried, it wouldn't do for her to get a concussion.

Yet he knew the police would be slow to arrive, a usual, and he didn't want to chance her falling asleep or getting attacked again so he had merely picked her up and placed her in his car. Deeming it easier and faster to take her to the ER himself. Of course as soon as he got in his car said police would show up and decided to give chase.

They still thought he was a 'bad guy'. Honestly.

His attention was drawn back to Kagome, her face a sickly pale green, as she let out a small rattling breath. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you okay?" His voice was low and gravely. He watched with wide eyes as her body gave a small tremor and she threw up, all over the passenger seat floor.

Alfred was _not_ going to be happy.


	9. Hypnophobia

**Male: Bane**  
**Series: Batman- The Dark Knight Rises**

* * *

**Hypnophobia – A fear of sleep…**

* * *

Her eyes burned and itched, begging to be allowed to close if only for a second. She fought the urge tooth and nail going as far as to dig her nails into her to skin. She knew that if she let them slide shut for even an instant _it_ would take hold of her.

It would her down, drag her into a state of unconsciousness so deep that she wouldn't be able to wake up when the nightmares came. They always came.

How she loathed it, hated it, and feared it.

It was sleep.

Normal people loved to sleep, there were others who slept their lives away, she herself hated it and avoided it as much as humanly possible. She had good reason to, she was in a hellhole, the only female and while she knew she was safe in her locked cage she was still always worried of the what if.

Plus with sleep came dreams and with dreams came the nightmares and with the nightmares came the memories.

Memories of a time long since passed, a time she had been spit out of and tossed into this hellhole.

The Pit.

She fidgeted as she felt it sink its teeth into her and added more pressure behind her biting nails, enough to draw blood. She savored the stinging feeling as it made adrenaline flow through her veins. She would be able to fight it off for another hour at most.

She jumped, her body jittery form the lack of sleep, when the door to her cell was opened. She turned fearful blurry eyes tot eh intruder yet relaxed on a minuscule level when she saw who it was.

"Bane." Her voice was hoarse form the insane thirst that constantly plagued them all. He merely shut and locked the door behind him and approached her. His face was hidden behind a cloth, as always, hiding his facial expressions from her.

Yet she knew he was worried, he hated when she did this but she _had_ to. She didn't want to sleep, _ever_. Yet instead of berate her and lecture her he merely sat on her small cot, it creaked under his weight, and gathered her into his arms. She stiffened yet allowed herself to relax but only a bit.

She inhaled his musty scent and sighed as he ran large calloused fingers though her hair. She knew what he was trying to do, he wanted her to sleep, to get comfortable enough to pass out. She wouldn't, but she would take the comfort her offered her.


	10. Astraphobia

**Male: Bruce Banner**  
**Series: Avengers**

* * *

**Astraphobia – A fear of thunder and lightning…**

* * *

**Happy birthday Bunny! Love you deary~ 3**

* * *

Even as a small child she had hated thunderstorms, the loud thunder the flashes of lighting the savage wind. She hated them and ran into her parents bed when they occurred, as did every child when young. Snuggling between her parents where she was safe and sound.

Only problem?

She had never grown out of it.

She whimpered as the loud thunder roared outside her house and clenched her eyes shut at the lighting stuck and the rain pelted her window. Sadly she no longer lived with her mother and could not run into her bed for comfort.

Luckily she had her boyfriend to turn to and with a yelp at a partially window rattling crack of thunder she flung herself onto him and curled in on him trying to melt into him. Her nails dug small crests into his pale skin as she clung to him like a cat would when held over water.

Her boyfriend merely grunted and shifted, still semi asleep, and cracked open a brown eye. Without his glasses his vision was a bit blurry but he knew who it was and with a sigh he pulled her closer. He knew of her fear of thunderstorms and while being a man of science he saw it as unfounded he still comforted her.

He was a big old softie when it came to her. He nuzzled her neck as she trembled in his arms and laid a kiss to her racing pulse.

"Shh Kagome I'm here." She cuddled closer and nuzzled into his chest.

"Bruce…" She yelped again as a loud crack of thunder echoed in the night and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. It took a lot to scare him anymore, he had trained himself t not react to things normally lest the other guy come out and this was just another thing that he no longer batted an eye at.

Sadly Kagome would never get over her fear no matter what yet secretly he enjoyed it. He loved when she turned to him or comfort and affection and he knew that come the morning he would be buying Thor a gyro, thought he was not the cause of the storm he _was_ known as the God of Thunder, the man had become addicted to them.


	11. Francophobia

**Male: Tamaki Suoh**  
**Series: Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Francophobia- Fear of France or French culture**

* * *

Dark blue eyes stared in fear at the flamboyant man who was sashaying around the room, roses falling as he made a grand spectacle of himself. She glanced around at the others in the room all the females were busy fawning over him and the other males looked bored as if used to it.

Then again he was Tamaki Suoh, and this was the host club so she mused hey were used to it. She shot a glance towards her cousin Haruhi and blinked as she realized the girl in drag was merely sipping at her tea. She fidgeted a bit as she wrung her fingers around the straps of the bento she held in her hands.

The younger girl had forgotten her lunch at home and she had decided to bring it to her, it was the least she could do for her and her father letting her stay with them so she could attend Ouran High. Yet as the blonde male twirled, yes twirled, on the tips of his toes his dark brown eyes sparkling as they caught sight of her she felt hived break out across her skin.

It wasn't the fact that he was so…flamboyant that bugged her it was the fact that he was half French. She didn't know where her fear of the French stemmed from, then again it was called a phobia for a reason, all she knew was that she had it and as he moved to grasp her hands in his she freaked out.

With a startled squeak she threw the bento at his face and fled the scene hoping to god he didn't follow her.

To bad for her he sat there on the floor being fawned over by host club patrons he could only gaze after the girl who had thrown a commoners bento in his face.

He wanted to know more about her.


	12. Latrophobia

**Male: Toshio Ozaki**  
**Series: Shiki**

* * *

**Latrophobia- Fear of going to the doctor or of doctors.**

* * *

A dainty pale hand fidgeted as she sat on the examination table in the small doctors office. Being the hospital of a small town it was small compared to the ones in Tokyo yet still struck the same amount of fear into her.

She hated going to the doctors, loathed it and only went if she really had to but this was one time that she had no choice but to go in for a checkup. Even so as she sat there fidgeting in her olive green dress she couldn't help but to gaze around in suspicion.

She jumped as the door opened and the doctor stepped in, he was young maybe only a few years older then her twenty five and looked a nit haggard. His dark brown hair was somewhat messy on his chin was covered in stubble.

She mused it was to be excepted he was the only doctor in the town and he was no doubt catching flak for all the deaths occurring. She was one of the few who knew the real cause and was doing her part to protect the people of the town yet still people were dying. Even so she froze as he gave her a small tired smile and held up a chart.

"So Ms. Higurashi what's the problem?" His voice was a bit rough and she knew it was because he was a chain smoker, working at the town store she knew he went through four packs every three days. She didn't approve of his habit but honestly it was none of her business, plus she had met his wife.

She felt guilty for that thought but it was well known their marriage was a farce, a political one if you would. Even so she was not here to judge his wife, the shrew, but here for a reason. With a flush she shifted again and looked away from him as he stared at him.

"I'm here for my annual Pap smear. Dr. Ozaki." Her face was red and she refused to look at him as he let out a small surprised breath.

She hated going to the doctors.


	13. Acrophobia

**Male: InuYasha**

**Series: InuYasha**

* * *

**Acrophobia – Fear of heights**

* * *

He knew she hated it, ridding on his back as he soared through the air. Jumping and leaping and soaring. It made her skin crawl.  
She would clench her eyes shut,whimper and cling to him like a child. The wind whistling through her hair and popping her ears.

The ground flying by oh so far below..

The fear of falling ever present in her mind.

It was a silly fear.

She knew he would never drop her, he had promised to protect her and he always kept his promises.

Yet it was always there at the fore front of her mind.

Inuyasha sighed under his breath as he felt her quiver, burying her forehead in his back. He knew her fear, could smell it rolling off of her. Yet she still rode upon his back without a compliant. He admired her for that she never shrank away from her fears, she always faced them head on, head held high.

It was just the fact that she would press so closely to him.

Her breasts pressed into his back, her small gasps and moans in his ears...

It was sinful.

It was a good thing she couldn't see the tent in his overly baggy pants.

With an internal groan he tightened his hold on her quivering thighs and stomped down his less then pure thoughts.

"You'll be fine I promise."


End file.
